Chocolate
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Sasuke hates sweets...Or maybe not soo much  SasuHina   Short Summary  Lemon  ONEshot


My second Lame attempt at a lemon, but anyway Enjoy and REWEIW. I can not stress that enough.

* * *

Sasuke did not like sweets. He HATED sweets. He had never had a major sweet tooth even as a child and he was not bothered by it one bit. But his only slightly pregnant wife Hinata was having an amzing large sweet tooth now. She hadn't gotten very big, but she would have to get bigger after this dinner she wanted so bad. Chocolate fundue. How the hell can she want to stick almost anything she could get her hands on it the chocolate. Mainly strawberries though. The current fruit she was getting major craves for.

"Awww Sasu-kun don't look so grumpy." She whinned cutely saying the nickname she demanded to call him by shortly after becoming pregnant. Major mood swings had happened VERY ealry that's why he did NOT try and annoy her in any way cause it resolve in his death or at the least in the hospital for the whole time she's pregnant...maybe that wasn't a bad idea. Well the secound one wasn't the first he dreaded to happen. He could imagine the newspaper headlines, Uchiha Sasuke killed. Why because he didn't get his pregnant wife chocolate. He did not want to die that way.

He wasn't paying much attention to her though now just think of the article about his imaginary death. That was until his wife smeared some of the warm melted chocolate over his cheek and lips. He was about to glare when she came over sitting on his lap and started licking the chocolate off his cheek. Then off his lips she kissed and tasted it. "Yummy" She said licking her lips and smiling a little.

He thought his eyes would pop out of his head. The sweet, kind, caring Hinata he had married and dated was acting totally sexy. Not that he body wasn't, but now she was acting it too. Now the mood swings were good. Really good. He watched a she slowly ate a chocolate covered strawberry watching Sasuke with eyes of love and lust. He was already getting turned on.

Taking more of the chocolate on her fingers Hinata smeared some on his neck and Sasuke caught her wrist and sucked the rest of the chocolate off her fingers while she cleaned his neck. Hinata started lifting his shirt and they were forced to seperate to get the article of clothing off to expose his chest. He watched Hinata lick her lips and take the ladel in the large pan of chocolate and poured the chocolate over his chest before once again going to removing it by licking, kissing and sucking it off.

Yeah he was turned on...ALOT.

Hinata made it to his shorts and boxers and that's where he stopped her. Her picked her up before she could do anything more to him and laid her on the wooden floors of the dining room. Straddling her hips so she couldn't leave. He lifted the pan from the table and set it on the floor for easier access next to them. He moved his hands up the baggy shirt Hinata had taken comfort in wearing and lifted it over her head. He saw now that she wore no bra today, but was not about to question it as he lifted the ladel and pour it over her breast and a line going up her stoumach and between the beatifuk mounds.

Starting at her belly button he began licking up the chocolate substance from her soft skin. Following the trail between her breasts and then attacting her right breat with his mouth sucking and nipping at the small pink nobs. While the other he played with his hand speaming the substance over her breast and playing with the small mound like a toy. He pulled away when he finished with the right. She was smiling. "Want more?" he asked smirking. She nodded. "So do I." he said.

He moved to her waist and pulled the sweat pants she wore down and with it her panties. Removing those from her ankles she threw them with his shirt and her's. Then he stood removing the last of his clothing to her and showing his erection. She sat up and pulled him to lay down instead and he did. Watching her as she took the ladel and poured more of the chocolate onto his dick. Then licking the tip once before taking him inside her mouth. Biting back a groan of pleasure he felt her touge move inside her mouth.

He pulled his knees up so she would have to stop. She didn't have time to protest as Sasuke pinned her on the wooden floors. He opened her legs and positioned himself to enter her. He looked at her face to see if she was ready and she gave small nod. He thrusted in side.

"Sasuke" Hinata breathed out getting used to the feeling of him inside her as he moved in a slow rythem. She wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled herself to be sitting up with him and pushed him back and as she did the pan of chocolate spilled going across the floor under and around them as Hinata moved herself up and down on Sasuke. Sasuke meeting her.

Slowly Hinata lost her ability to keep herself up and she fell on Sasuke's chest still moving against him. Sasuke flipped her over and started quickening the pace of the thrusts. He could feel himself about to release. "Hinata" He groan holding it back a bit. Before doing a final hard thrust in and releasing inside her. "SASUKE!!" She screamed as he did reaching her own climax.

Sasuke fell next to Hinata on his chest in chocolate. He decided then that sometimes sweets weren't so bad.

* * *

Ok REWEIW I'm still working on the whole lemon writing, so I want to know what people think. 


End file.
